


One Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very... Amazing Day?

by Cheese_Fairies



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I couldn't read the books so there are little inaccuracies, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-Canon, probably, rated for language, unless coming back a year later and changing everything counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Fairies/pseuds/Cheese_Fairies
Summary: One seven-period day for Rory Landon, highschooler extraordinaire, that is somehow okay, despite her teachers doing everything in their power to make it a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.There are hints of Chaurora (is that their ship name?) but if you wanted, you could ignore it. This also features one of my favorite tropes, sticking badass teens in high school gym class, so if you hate the cringe of that, move on.
Relationships: Lena LaMarelle & Chase Turnleaf, Rory Landon & Lena LaMarelle, Rory Landon/Chase Turnleaf
Kudos: 9





	One Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very... Amazing Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, you actually clicked. I was not prepared for this, but, uh, each chapter should be one period, so, um, yeah. Have a Time!

Rory expected high school to be hard, but not hard like this. She'd never had any problems separating school interactions from EAS interactions, but recently she'd had to keep on top of her reflexes to stop herself from injuring people. God, she could see the title now, “America's #1 Princess: Not So Sweet Anymore.” Ugh, yuck. Rory assumed it had something to do with her lack of sleep and shitty emotional health, but it could also be the fact that she and Chase were spending more and more time together, outside and inside EAS. 

With these thoughts in mind, Rory entered Eleanor High School and began to head for her locker. Chase had said he was running late this morning, so she wasn't worried about his absence, but because of that, she hadn't had the chance to let off some energy this morning with their usual sparring match. Really, it should've been expected that the first student to come up to her and say hello was about five times more likely to get their ass handed to them, and what do you know? Another girl who'd just wanted to meet Maggie Wright narrowly missed a hand to the face. Rory, yelling an apology over her shoulder to the poor girl, ran off to see if Chase had arrived yet. Perhaps he’d have some advice for her reflexes. 

When she got to the west side of the science building, their usual meeting spot, she caught Chase half running-half flying to meet her. The first words he spoke to her that morning were a mix of curse words and grunts, because yes, he had just run into that wall after nicking his hip on a nearby pole. Chase just couldn't help it. 

“Hey, Rory, sorry about that, how's your morning been?” was the second thing. 

And as an afterthought, “If you don't say ‘'horrible without you’ I'm not sure this'll work out.” 

She laughed. “My morning's been great without you- I mean, it's been  _ atrocious _ without you.” 

He smiled down at her. “Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a pain...” 

The bell to get to class rang just as their conversation got more interesting, but it was no matter, as they both had first together. As she was about to say something through her giggles about his newest theory that giants were really the product of a mad scientist in the stone ages, Chase whooped right next to her ear, ecstatic at the agenda for the day which just made her laugh harder. 

By some miracle, they had most of their classes together, first- Gym, third- English, fourth- Home EC, sixth-Science, and seventh- Spanish. It was a required elective, that last one, but putting gumdrop translators in and showing off was great fun, despite what Lena said. Anyway, off they went to the locker rooms to change. 

Gym, while certainly interesting for Chase, had been extremely boring for Rory. Today, however, promised to be interesting. As soon as kids entered the gym, they could see large racks of wooden and foam swords lining the entire back wall. Rory groaned at the thought of having to control her reflexes even more, but Chase, who'd just walked up behind her, was gleeful at the idea of showing off. 

“Oh yeah, this is going to be awesome!” He said with a delighted wriggle. Rory smiled at that, but as the activity sunk in, she groaned while putting her head in her hands. 

“Oh jeez, I've already almost punched another student today, this is not going to end well,” only looking up with a sheepish grin when Chase exclaimed

“You punched another student already?! No fair! I wanted to be there to see Rory kick some boo-tay at school!” The grin turned into an embarrassed blush when the last bits registered. 

“Jeez, Turnleaf, sorry for not videotaping the poor soul who dared to tap my shoulder before seven-thirty, I figured you would've wanted to see more of an actual scuffle!” She teased through it. Chase was about to reply when Coach H’s booming voice echoed across the gym. 

“Attention, students! We will, as you guys can probably see, be starting a new unit today! It will be the first time this has been taught in a while due to lack of supplies, but this year we got a donation and a guest teacher! Please allow me to introduce Guest Coach Amelia!” With that, Amelia, a buff college student with an astounding number of tattoos inked across her arms, walked to the front to introduce herself. 

“Holy shit!” Chase exclaimed in a loud whisper, “She used to help Hansel with sword classes when I was in, like, third grade!” Rory, having not been there in third grade, was a bit weirded out at having an EAS swordsman come out to teach, especially when she'd taught a young Chase, but really, who else would teach a class full of unwilling high-schoolers how to use a sword? Thinking about Chase now, she could just see a tiny Turnleaf bouncing around a training court for little ones while an angry middle schooler struggled to keep things under control. The idea brought a slight smirk to her face, which Chase caught. 

“What, Landon, can't see her teaching a small, mischievous, fae boy how to slice and dice with the utmost precision?” He asked, leaning over to whisper in her ear. Rory couldn't help it this time either, she snorted. 

“Landon? Turnleaf? Do you have anything to share with the class?” Coach H. asked, cutting Amelia off. Before either of them could answer, Amelia's head snapped in their direction. 

“Turnleaf? As in Chase Turnleaf?! It is! Oh wonderful, look how you've grown! And I heard you got yourself a pretty cool tal- ah, adventure over the summer, right?” Immediately, Chase’s polite smile turned into a smirk, he never tired of the attention he got from the legendary battle. 

“It’s really all thanks to Rory’s… uhm… choreography that I made it out alive, but I’ll admit that I  _ was  _ the only person to figure those videos out.” Coach Amelia turned to Rory after shaking her head slightly, amused. 

“And you, Miss Landon, I congratulate you on your um, victory!” Rory thanked her for her kindness and politely turned Coach Amelia’s attention back to the lesson with the practiced grace she always saw her parents exhibit when fans happened. Or at least that's what she wanted to happen. It was more like a mess of stuttering and blushing until Coach H tapped Amelia on the shoulder. 

“Oh, yes! Let's begin, everybody!” With that, she had everybody retrieve a foam sword from the racks and spread out. She then explained how to hold the sword and how to defend yourself with one. Chase and Rory had great fun messing around with their grips and stances, seeing who could achieve the worst one and make the other laugh the hardest. About halfway through the class, Coach Amelia taught them some defensive moves too. Then, about thirty minutes from the end of class, she asked if anybody wanted to fight for the class. Chase caught Rory’s eye and raised his hand. 

“Coach Amelia, can Rory and I spar?” 

Before Amelia could find a good way to say ‘Absolutely the fuck not, Turnleaf, I knew you as a child and you haven't changed a single bit from the arrogant little shit who bit me when I told you no,’ Coach H. jumped in and said, “Of course, Turnleaf, Landon.” Thankfully, Amelia was able to shoo the class into the bleachers before the match started. 

Chase winked at Rory before proceeding to grab her sword and walk over to the rack to replace them with wooden ones. Amelia wasn't worried about these two using wooden swords and Coach H. didn't notice, so they got away with it. Tossing a sword to Rory, Chase chose an appropriate (read: crappy) beginning stance and waited for Rory to attack. Rory smirked. She planned on getting some energy out, not play fighting for the students to watch. She knew Chase wasn’t expecting it, but she also knew that he could handle it, unlike the girl this morning. With that thought in mind, she also settled in a shitty stance to begin with and waited for him to get impatient and attack. After a tense couple seconds, Chase rolled his eyes and attacked her with a bad overhead strike, at least for him. She dodged, smiling, caught his sword, and yanked it out of his hand. His eyes widened almost comically at first, and then he caught on to her plan and lunged to catch his sword. 

Rory, now having the upper hand, advanced. “Dang, Chase, I know you’ve been kinda lazy, but not practicing? That’s gotta be an all-time low.” 

Chase raised an eyebrow and said “Rory, c’mon, just ‘cause I needed sleep this morning does not mean I’m lazy.” 

He then lunged again, this time with intent, and for a moment Rory was too concentrated on the duel than talking, so the conversation paused until she said “I don’t know, Chase, it was pitifully easy to disarm you.. Maybe you need some more practice,” while batting his sword out of the way and striking out towards his chest with a fist. She was used to the lack of West's ring now, and when it hit, Chase almost went down. She could only assume his pride kicked in before logic because he used his wings to propel himself upwards again. While Rory was distracted by his blatant use of magic in the middle of a school, he stepped inside her guard and neatly disarmed her. While he now had the advantage, it was just barely thanks to West’s ring and the training she got while she had it. 

It was at this moment the two of them remembered they were in gym class because Coach Amelia decided this was as good a time as she was going to get to stop this and shouted, “alright guys, Chase wins, good job and all that, now please put the swords away.” 

Rory, having blown off some steam and gained some confidence at the looks her classmates gave her as she looked back, laughed at this and stage whispered to Chase as they walked back to the racks “You know? I think she might be a little bit afraid of us!” Walking behind her, Chase snickered and winked to the class as he changed his course from the racks to Coach Amelia. 

“I challenge you,” he said when he got there. Some people laughed, but Amelia could see he was dead serious. She knew it was childish to accept, but she couldn’t help but wonder how much he’d improved over the years. 

“Fine, Turnleaf, but don’t sulk when I cream you.” Rory, having put the sword away and walked around to the bleachers, almost laughed when Amelia said that. There was no way she was going to be able to win this one, he was at the height of his abilities right now, seeing as the tournament was next month. She had no chance. Together, Amelia and Chase walked back to the center of the gym and bowed to each other before they began. 

Just as Amelia struck, Chase said, “you’ve gotta know I’m better than you now, if this lesson hasn’t proved it, maybe the pillars did.” He never did have the best sense of humility around duel partners. 

As she dodged his attack and came up behind him, she said “Sure you are, and while I admit the whole pillars thing was pretty impressive, you don’t get money from doing this, and I have to say, money is a damn good motivator.” 

Chase just smirked and jabbed. "Sure I do. The tournament's coming up."

It was, to the casual observer, a whirl of wood and fabric as the two danced, for that was what it looked like, up and down the gym floor. It ended when Chase tripped Amelia and pointed his sword at her heart.

“I win!” He exclaimed as he helped her up from the floor. Coach H. ended class as Amelia sat down beside him, panting. 

As the students were waiting for the bell to ring and send them to their next class, Rory and Chase began their discussion about giant origins anew. 


End file.
